Your Love Is a Lie
by K4tsuma
Summary: "The rain fell, the lightning lit up the sky, the wind shook the trees. The ground vibrated due to the noise and strength of the thunders, and the storm didn't look like it was going to cease anytime soon." Yuri, ErzaxLucy, OOC and rated M for chapter 5.
1. There is no turning back

**A/N: Hey guys. This is a fanfic that I had originally written in Portuguese but since people seem to like ErLu a lot, I decided to translate it and post it here as well. Some parts might be a bit inconsistent because, well, when I'm writing in Portuguese I'm also thinking in Portuguese so sometimes it's kinda hard to express the things I want to say in another language lol but anyway I think I did okay. **

**I'm not a native English speaker so please excuse my grammar/spelling mistakes. I've only translated the first chapter so far since I don't know what you'll guys think of it but if you like it then I'll keep on translating it. Let me know & please enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter I - There is no turning back  
**

"I... I like you, L-Lucy." Erza said while the world looked like it was going to end on the other side of the window. The rain fell, the lightning lit up the sky, the wind shook the trees. The ground vibrated due to the noise and strength of the thunders, and the storm didn't look like it was going to cease anytime soon - a storm that, for a long time, has been present in Erza's heart. Feelings that she couldn't understand, a pain that she couldn't explain. If there were any way of showing how Erza felt using the nature, that would be the best one.

Lucy didn't reply right away. She looked into Erza's eyes, looking for any trace of a joke - that was all of sudden, after all. At a certain moment they were both sitting at a table in front of the train station, talking about the mission they had just finished and how good it felt to be home again; at the other, Erza tried to contain her nervousness, held back the urge to get up and run away, and confessed to Lucy. Completely all of sudden.

Silence. It was like time had stopped. As soon as they got out of the train half an hour ago, Gray and Happy decided that they would go ahead first, accompanied by Natsu (who, of course, would be dragged to the guild) because they were tired. Thus, Erza and Lucy were left alone. Lucy said she was hungry, that's why Erza decided to accompany her to a café which was near the station. Apparently, that would be just another normal, rainy, typical winter afternoon. It would, if Erza's heart hadn't started throbbing as she realized that, for the next couple of hours, it would be only the two of them.

Well, it's not like it was something that had never happened before. However, it was the first time, after so long, that Erza would be alone with Lucy after realizing what she really felt for the blonde. Suddenly, breathing turned out to be a difficult task. Keeping her cool didn't seem to be an option. Talking normally, pretending that everything was all right wouldn't work since lying was never one of Erza's strengths - especially when her feelings and the feelings of other people were also involved. Erza didn't know what to do. Every single minute was suffocating. Physically she was sitting there, listening to everything that Lucy had to say; she nodded to show that she was paying attention but, in fact, her mind was so, so far away from that place. Her mind had already been lost somewhere among that whirlwind of thoughts. Erza was reaching her limit. She had never imagined how hard to just spend a certain amount of time alone with the girl she liked could be, without her knowing it. Erza felt like she was deceiving Lucy, because she probably would never think that Erza looked at her with those eyes, the eyes of someone who desired her. Desire that, in this case, perhaps wasn't the right word. There was a lot more behind that urge of embracing, kissing, and telling her that she loves her - and this urge had been getting harder and harder to control by each second.

Erza thought Lucy was perfect. She wasn't just beautiful, she was also affectionate, considerate, and willing to do anything for her friends. Erza could relate to that, and every single detail regarding the blonde that was in front of her at this very moment captivated her. Lucy's beautiful body stood out as well, it's true, but nothing could be compared to that inner beauty she carried. Even after suffering so much, having lost her parents, being left alone in the world... She never stopped smiling. Even though she cried and wished that nothing of that had ever happened, she didn't think twice when she had to help a friend in need. Lucy valued everyone around her, including Erza and the friendship they had. When she thought about it, Erza felt a little guilty. She knew that confessing right now could put everything they had built until today at risk. She knew that this path had no turning back, she knew that a rejection would surpass any pain she might have ever felt in all the battles she'd been through until this day, she knew, she knew it all. However, the fear of being rejected couldn't be compared to the love she felt for Lucy. They say it's better to regret something you did than something you didn't do. Erza believed that. She had better saying everything right now than keeping it all to herself, burying all those emotions somewhere deep inside of her, where nobody would ever find them. Doing it would be such a waste, it would be like throwing an opportunity to be happy in the trash. The doubt, the insecurity were inevitable. But, in the case of a positive answer, everything would be worth it. And, keeping that in mind, Erza decided to try - try and see if she had made the right decision.

**...**

A few seconds went by. Erza started breaking out in a cold sweat. Waiting for an answer had never been something so agonizing like it was being right now. She noticed the way Lucy gazed at her, but she didn't look away. If she ran away at a time like this, she couldn't call herself "Titania" or "the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail" anymore - even though these titles had no value in things such as love.

Lucy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. After convincing herself that it wasn't a joke, she opened them again. Erza gulped.

"Um... I'm sorry, Erza, but... I don't really know if I truly understood what you meant." Lucy said with a smile on her face, blushing slightly.

"Oh! W-Well, I meant that I... l-like you s-s-sex-romantically speaking." Erza replied with a certain difficulty. "_Gosh it's so difficult to say something coherent when your heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to come out from your mouth!_", she mentally exclaimed.

Lucy could feel the heat on her face increasing as she listened to Erza's words. That was the first time that someone confessed to her with such honesty. She had already been through some romantic experiences - if we can call that all of those attempts of arranged marriage that her father had always wanted her to accept - but every single one of them ended up as a failure. After getting disappointed so many times, Lucy stopped believing in things like love. It's not like they didn't exist, but she was convinced that they just weren't made for her. She had never fallen in love until then, and every single relationship she had after concluding that were sorely physical. Living like this wasn't bad, but... Well, it could be better. Lucy wasn't sure of how she was supposed to react. She didn't want to hurt Erza, however, how should someone that never knew what it's like to feel what Erza feels for her react in a situation like this?

After giving it some thought, Lucy decided to speak.

"I see. Well... This is the first time that I've been in a situation like this so I don't really know how you expect me to react, but... would it be okay if I said that I need some time to think about it? I mean, making decisions in the heat of the moment isn't a good thi-"

"It's okay! Take your time!" Erza said a little louder than she meant it, getting up of the chair and putting her hands on the table. Her face got as red as her hair when she noticed all those people from different tables glaring at them. "S-Sorry..." She apologized as she sat down again.

"It's no problem, Erza," Lucy tried to calm her down, "I think it's normal to feel kinda nervous in these situations."

"_KINDA?!_" Erza mentally yelled. "_MY HEART ALMOST STOPPED WHILE I WAITED FOR YOUR ANSWER!_"

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Erza agreed.

Silence again. The only sounds that could be heard were the raindrops falling outside and the voices and laughters of the people inside the café.

Not having much to say or do, Erza decided to get up and pay the bill.

"S-So... I'm... going to pay the bill. The rain seems to have stopped, we can safely return to the guild now."

"Okay," Lucy said with a smile on her face. "I'll pay you back when we get our reward for our last job."

"Don't worry about it." Erza replied turning her back and going towards the cashier.

Lucy looked through the window. There wasn't much to be seen, just a cloudy sky and gray shades that covered all of Magnolia's landscape. Although many would consider this a bad sign, today had been a great day to Lucy. While Erza paid the bill, Lucy remembered the moments the two of them spent together just a few minutes earlier. The way that Erza's eyes shone, all of the nervouseness she tried to hide, and all the courage she gathered to voice what she really felt... it was wonderful, all of it. Erza was really... an admirable being.

"Lucy?" Erza poked her in the arm, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Anyway, I paid the bill. Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Lucy got up, grabbed her purse and returned to the guild with Erza. The two of them had walked a lot of times like this before, but... today, there was something different, and soon enough Lucy will find out about it.


	2. Has the winter always been this cold?

**A/N: Well, since you guys said you'd like to see what happens next... here's chapter 2! :) Let me know what you think about it. :D**

**Also, I'd like to (properly) thank you for all the reviews, so I'll probably be replying to them in the next chapters as well. You guys are awesome! **

** kmcmillen423: Thanks! :D**

** Guest: Oh yeah, drama is coming! (not right away though). :P**

** doomzoom: Thank you! I'm not confident about my English at all so that's a relief. Chapter 2 is up, please let me know what you think! :D**

** Guest (Alex): Wow, that's the nicest review I've received in a while. Thank you! I'll do my best to keep on writing & translating it then! Chapter 2 is up, please let me know what you think! :D**

** xxchatonxx: I can't understand French (I guess?) but the translation is here if that's what you meant. :P**

* * *

**Chapter II - Has the winter always been this cold?  
**

"GOSH IT'S SO COLD!" Lucy exclaimed rubbing her hands while she tried to get a bit more comfortable in her coat in order to warm herself up, and entered Fairy Tail's hall.

"It really is." Mira agreed. Lucy looked at the bar and walked towards Mira's direction.

"Good morning, Lucy." Mira greeted her with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Mira," Lucy replied, "though if it were in fact a good morning I'd still be sleeping in my bed..." Mira giggled.

"Well, that's true." Mira said while she cleaned the row of seats and organized the glasses, putting them in order.

"I really admire your efforts, Mira. I mean, it's so early, this cold weather is killing me and you're already working hard here, and on top of that with a smile on your face." Lucy said.

"Well, yes. It's my job, I have to do it." Mira replied, still smiling. "Life isn't easy."

"Oh it sure isn't." Lucy agreed.

"Yeah... But, Lucy," Mira said as she put the last glass into place and turned to face her, "if you don't mind, of course, could you tell me what brings you here this early?" Mira asked a bit curious.

"Why, do you ask?" Lucy questioned.

"Nothing really... Just out of curiosity. I mean, it's unusual to see you here at this hour." Mira answered.

"Well... I came here because I need to talk to a certain person. I could do it later, but my anxiety would have probably killed me by then. I don't know why, but a few days have passed since I started feeling bothered for some reason..."

"Mmmm, I see. Well, if that's the case, then I guess you won't have to wait any longer." Mira looked to the right and pointed to the door. From afar you could already identify who the figure was. The sounds of the armor (that she didn't take off even in the winter) gave her away.

"Hey, wait, how did you know that-" Lucy got interrupted.

"Good morning, Erza~!" Mira greeted her full of energy.

"Good morning, Mira". Erza replied politely. Then she looked to the seats in front of the bar and found Lucy sitting there. "And good morning, L-Lucy". She added, blushing slightly.

"Good morning, Erza." Lucy replied with a smile. "What are you doing here at this hour?" The blonde asked.

"I came to pick up the paper of a job I was asked for."

"And you're going alone?"

"Well, yes. It's an S-class job so it would be risky to take other people with me, especially if they were Gray or Natsu, you see... If you remember what happened last time, that is." Erza concluded.

"Oh, I see..." Lucy said a little disappointed.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just... thought I'd ask you to go along but since it's a no-go..."

Erza considered the situation for a brief moment.

"Erza?"

"Well... If it's only you, I think it's okay." Erza finally said. "Natsu and Gray would put me into trouble, but you're a responsable person, and since you'd be with me..." Erza blushed even more.

"Since I'd be with you...?"

"Nothing, forget it. You just wouldn't have to worry about anything, since I'd p-protect you." Erza stated. "So... are you coming?"

"If it's not a bother... But what exactly is this job about, Erza?"

"Well, I just need to get rid of a few monsters." Erza said as she filled up the paper of the job.

"S-class monsters?" Lucy asked.

"... Of course. That should be obvious..." Erza answered. Lucy gulped. S-Class monsters... She still remembers the hard time that monster (the one from the Grand Magic Games) gave Erza. Okay, she was already pretty tired and all, but still...

"Lucy?" Erza waved her hand in front of Lucy's eyes. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, I am. We just need to go to my apartment first so I can get a change of clothes..."

Erza looked at Lucy with that "uh-oh" expression.

"Erza? What's wrong?" Lucy asked a little confused.

"Um, I'm sorry, Lucy... But I don't think that'll be possible. I came here this early because there's only one train in the morning that takes us to the city of this job, the others only come by in the evening and I want to finish this thing as soon as possible..."

Erza noticed the way Lucy's expression changed after she finished that sentence. "But, um... If you really want to go and if you don't mind, then I can lend you some clothes..."

"REALLY?" Lucy instantly recovered her energy. "Thank you, Erza!" She said as she jumped to hug her. Hugging Erza while she was still wearing her armor wasn't all that comfortable, but... it felt right somehow. Erza was as red as a tomato at that moment, but she clumsily hugged Lucy back. She didn't know why Lucy was so happy or why she wanted to do that job so bad, but any time that she could spend with the girl she liked was precious - even though Lucy hadn't given her an answer to her confession yet. They remained in each other's embrace for a few moments until someone caught their attention.

"Um, girls, I didn't really want to interrupt this _lovely_ moment of yours, but if you don't hurry up, you'll lose the train!" Mira stated, a bit worried.

"Oh gosh the train!" Erza almost shouted as she grabbed Lucy's arm and exited the guild, running towards the station and completely ignoring the mood they were in.

Lucy didn't have time to react, she simply tried to match Erza's pace while she questioned herself why had Mira used that entonation when she said "lovely moment". "_Could it be that...? No, it can't be. Love and I are two existences that will never get along..._" Lucy stated to herself. When she realized it, the warmth of the hand that had been holding her a few seconds ago was gone.

"We made it just in time!" Erza exclaimed. "Thank goodness! I don't know what I'd do if we had lost this... Oh." Erza stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at Lucy's wrist, which Lucy had been staring at. It was red due to the fact that Erza had pulled on it from the guild to the station.

"I'm sorry..." Erza apologized with a sad expression.

"Eh? Oh! No, Erza, that's not it, you don't need to apologize..." Erza thought Lucy was staring at her wrist because she had hurt it, but actually Lucy was only staring at it because she realized that the warmth that was once there, had been gone.

"No, I do need to apologize. I pulled on your wrist without permission and I got you hurt. I'm sorry."

"Erza... It's okay. The train is about to leave... Shall we get in?"

"... Yes."

* * *

It was a long way to the city of the job, but it took less time than Lucy had expected it to take. Erza was truly a warrior. She basically dealt with all the monsters alone, Lucy just had to take care of herself not to get caught off guard or end up getting hurt in the middle of the fight.

"You're awesome, Erza." Lucy said as they walked towards the hotel they were going to spend the night.

"Y-Y-You think so?" Erza asked. Gosh these moments alone with Lucy got her so nervous... and Lucy saying those things didn't help at all.

"Yeah, I do." Lucy replied with a gentle smile.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just telling you the truth. Sometimes I wish I were just like you, you know?" Lucy said. "You're beautiful, smart, strong, responsable, respected and admired by everyone. An example to all mages... from the youngest ones to the oldest ones," she added, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to stand alongside you, but... I'll do my best. You're a real inspiration to me, Erza." Lucy concluded.

Listening to all of that, being said with such honesty, took all of the oxygen in Erza's body away. For a moment there, she forgot how to breathe, or how to speak. Of course Erza had heard those compliments many times before, but when these compliments come from the one you love... They sound really different. It's like they're stronger, more real.

"Wow, Lucy..." Erza finally managed to let out her voice. "I'm at a loss of words... But, if that's what you really think, thank you... Thank you so much. Knowing that you think of me like this makes me happy."

Now it was Lucy's turn to be at a loss of words. After thinking a little about which answer she should give, Lucy finally managed to speak.

"Oh, Erza! I'll get embarrassed if you look at me with such expression..." Lucy laughed nervously. Erza laughed as well. "But you were the one who started it..."

"But I was only telling you what's on my mind."

"Me too."

The two of them looked at each other and laughed again. These moments with Erza felt so good... Lucy asked herself what was that warmth that she was feeling at that moment. It was like a flame had been ignited in her heart, and it happened everytime she talked to Erza.

Lucy had never felt like this before, not even when she was with Natsu - the person which she has been spending some nights with recently and, as it was already stated, just like every relationship Lucy had until now, the one between them is also purely physical. Well, on Lucy's part at least. Natsu likes her and she knows it. She had already considered the fact that it'd be wrong to spend nights with him in order to just feed sexual needs, but... In her head, he's only doing that because that's what he wants. She's not forcing him to do anything, so... If he's hurting himself, then it's his fault and his fault alone. Selfish? Maybe. But we can't deny that she's probably a bit right. Also... She doesn't have time to think about these things right now.

* * *

"We're here," Erza said. "This is the hotel I usually spend the night when I come to this city. Actually, I've already booked a room 'cause I knew we were going to end up staying overnight." She added as she opened the door and went towards the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss. I've already booked a room. My name's Erza Scarlet."

"Erza Scarlet? Okay. Let's see... Just one night, simple room, double bed. Is that it?

"Um... Well, it should be, but now... As you can see, there's another person with me. Could you please change the double bed for two single beds?" Erza asked hoping that the woman would say yes.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we don't do this kind of change after the book. And as you can see, the hotel is full. I don't think there'll be any other rooms available..." The receptionist concluded.

Erza looked at Lucy, who patiently waited for her. She blushed as she realized that she'd be sleeping with Lucy tonight. "_Calm down, Scarlet. The world isn't ending. You just need to lie down, sleep and tomorrow morning you'll be leaving._" Poor Erza. If she only knew...

Erza, then, turned to face the receptionist. "All right, we'll stick with that room."

"Okay. Here's the key. If you need any of our services, just call us using that remote."

"Okay. Thank you."

Erza left the front desk and went towards Lucy. "Lucy. Let's go. I got the key of our room."

"Okay." Lucy followed Erza to the room they'd stay. Erza hesitated before opening the door.

"Erza?"

"Mm?"

"Aren't you going to open the door?"

"... Maybe." Lucy blinked, confused.

"What?"

"Um... nothing. The hallway is pretty interesting, don't you think? I really liked this carpet, the color of the walls too-"

"Erza, I want to take a bath. Give this key to me." Lucy took the key from Erza's hands.

"Wait, Lucy-"

Lucy opened the door and entered the room. It was a pretty simple room, however, it was a comfortable one. There wasn't much besides the wardrobe, a shelf, a TV, an air conditioner and a bed... a double bed.

"Um... Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"... I had booked this room with a double bed because I like to sleep in spacious beds and I was gonna come alone. Then at the front desk I said that another person had come with me and asked them to change the bed, but they couldn't do it. And... that's how it is."

"... But I was only gonna ask you how many people fit in this bed. It's huge!" Lucy said as she threw herself on the huge bed.

"... Lucy?"

"Come on, you too, come here!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled Erza to the bed as well.

"L-Lucy, wait...!"

"Hahaha, don't tell me you planned to sleep here alone? That's crazy! We could all sleep here together, I mean, you, me, Gray and... Natsu..." Lucy's thoughts kinda got her distracted for a moment there, "...because it's so huge!"

"... Well, that's true." Erza agreed. She had asked for a double bed indeed, but she didn't recall it being this big the last time she had been there.

"Well... I guess I'll take my bath. The towels are probably there already, but... could you please lend me some clothes?" Lucy asked.

"O-Of course. I just need you to turn around for a bit..."

"Huh?"

"Don't question me. Just do it."

"Um, okay..."

Erza ex-quipped her casual armor as fast as she could, put on her pajamas, manually took it off and equipped her armor again. "Here." Erza handed the pajamas to Lucy.

"... Erza, where did this come from?"

"... My magical space."

"Wow, I didn't know you could materialize clothes as well..."

"... And I can't."

"What? But then how did this thing get he... oh." Lucy trailed off as she figured out which method Erza had chosen to materialize the pajamas. Both of them blushed. "You know what, forget what I asked. Thank you." Lucy grabbed the pajamas and went to the bathroom.

Before entering the bathtub, Lucy went to check if everything was there and... Well, Erza forgot to lend her an underwear. Not that she'd mind sleeping without a bra - it's actually better - but, without panties... in this cold weather... well...

"Erza?" Lucy called her from the bathroom.

"Yes?" Erza answered from the other side of the door.

"Could you please come here for a bit?"

"... Sure." Erza entered the bathroom and almost had a nosebleed. Lucy was only using a towel - which was too small to properly cover up all of her curves - and Erza didn't realize it, but she did check Lucy out.

"Um... Erza?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm sorry! I wasn't checking you out, nor was I analyzing your skin or seeing how big your boobs are! I wasn't even looking at your thighs, or imagining how would you look without the towel, I was just..." Erza trailed off, blushing furiously as she realized what she'd just said.

Silence. Total silence. "_Dammit, Erza!_" Erza mentally exclaimed. "_You ruined everything! Now she won't even sleep in the same bed as you! You idiot! Pervert!_"

"... Erza, are you listening?" A voice snapped out those thoughts from Erza's head.

"Oh, no, I wasn't. Sorry. What is it?"

"Oh gosh, Erza... I can't believe you'll make me repeat what I just said."

"Huh?" Erza raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?"

"... Like I said, you gave me the pajamas. However, I don't have any underwear here with me except from the one I was wearing earlier and well... I don't want to put it on again after taking a bath because you know I sweated a lot in that fight and... - Lucy trailed off and blushed as well - ... ANYWAY, I NEED panties. Could you... lend me one?"

Erza's hair, the tomato, Natsu's Fairy Tail mark... All of them envied the shade of red that Erza's face was able to reach at that moment.

"W-Well, sure I can, but... You already know the method I'll have to use and I sweated more than you so I'll have to at least take a bath first."

"I know, that's not a problem. Come here with me."

"... Huh?"

"Come on, Erza. We're both girls. You don't have to be embarrassed..."

"L-L-Lucy, d-d-did you g-g-o c-crazy?" Erza was like a scratched disc after stuttering that much. "T-There's no way I could take a b-bath with y-you..."

"But, Erza, we've done it a lot of times before. You even asked me about what I thought of you starting to walk around naked when I said that your body was-"

"BUT THAT WAS A WHOLE DIFFERENT SITUATION!" Lucy got startled with Erza's tone. Erza noticed that.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"It's okay."

Erza looked at Lucy and noticed that she was trembling as well. It was a cold night after all, and standing there could make Lucy sick.

"... Okay. I'll take a bath with you."

"... Thank you for being considerate."

_Mental note: Don't ever make stupid decisions when you're in a hurry again. Mental note 2: Always bring panties outside the magical space._

* * *

Their bath was fast, to Erza's relief. It's not like she didn't want to stay there, admiring Lucy's naked body, but that was impossible in that situation. As long as Lucy didn't give her an answer, she couldn't do things like that... Unless they both agreed to.

After taking their bath, Erza and Lucy went straight to bed. It was really, really cold. Lucy just couldn't manage to fall asleep. She didn't know where all of that sensitivity to cold weather was coming from, and that huge bed wasn't helping either. Erza couldn't sleep too. It was hard to calm down after all the situations they'd been through tonight, her heart just wouldn't stop racing. If things were to go on like this, neither of them was going to sleep. Then, all of sudden, Lucy decided to speak.

"Erza? Are you awake?"

"... Yes."

"You know... I'm cold."

"..."

"Can I get closer to you?"

"... Yes."

Lucy went to Erza's side on the bed and immediately felt her warmth.

"Erza."

"Mm?"

"Could you hug me, please?"

Erza turned to face Lucy and her puppy eyes. There was no way she could deny a request like that. Those beautiful eyes... the ones she loved so much. And her heart... well, her heart just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Sure thing, Lucy." Erza hugged her. They both fit perfectly. Lucy could feel Erza's warmth mixing with hers... and the beating of her heart getting faster and faster.

"Erza?"

"Yes...?"

"Are you okay? I mean, your heart is beating really fast..."

"I couldn't be any better, Lucy."

"But..."

Erza smiled. "Don't worry. My heart is beating this fast because... well, because I'm with you."

Realization hit Lucy. It took a while, but it sure did. Lucy had been so enchanted by Erza these past days that she hadn't even realized that her actions were messing up with her emotions. "_Dammit, Lucy. You should have realized it sooner..._" With all that sleepiness and the fatigue getting the best of her, Lucy couldn't think straight anymore. Without her noticing it, her heart also started racing.

"Erza..."

"Mm?"

"Thank you. For everything..." Lucy said with a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

"You don't need to thank me. Good night... _my princess._" Erza mentally added. She wishes to be able to say it out loud someday. One day, maybe. Who knows? It might be closer than she thinks...


	3. Am I dreaming again?

**A/N: Hey guys. Chapter 3 is up! And... Just like I'd promised, here are my answers to your reviews. xD**

**doomzoom: Thank you! Chapter 3 is up. I hope you enjoy it just as much as you've enjoyed the previous ones. :D**

**Guest: Thank YOU for reading it and taking your time to leave a review. Reading reviews like yours makes me really happy and I always feel like writing more. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :3**

**avemari: Did you say... you wanted more? Alright, here it is. :P & I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**

**XxCherryXJellyxX: Hey! The update is here. Thank you for reading & reviewing my fanfic! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.** **:D**

* * *

**Chapter III - Am I dreaming again?  
**

Erza suddenly woke up. There was too much sunlight invading the room she'd been sleeping in. Although there was a blue sky outside, the cold weather hadn't eased at all. Willing to "break free" from all that sleepiness, Erza decided to get up - and then she suddenly felt something being pressed against her body. She looked down and as soon as she identified the angelical face of the one sleeping there in her arms, she was buried in an avalanche of memories from the previous night. She smiled. Even though nothing had really happened, being able to sleep with the girl she loved in her arms was an indescribable feeling. It was so good, like it made her complete.

While Erza watched Lucy sleep so peacefully without realizing the position they were in, she got lost in her own imagination. Being guided by her desires, she got closer and closer to Lucy's face and, without noticing what she was about to do, she saw Lucy open her eyes, her beautiful eyes - with an enchanting smile on her face.

"Good morning, Erza."

"G-Good morning, Lucy." Erza replied, realizing what she'd have done if Lucy hadn't woken up. "Did you sleep well?" She asked trying to cover up her intentions.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Lucy replied as she got closer to Erza and leaned her head against her chest, gently embracing her. Erza blushed. The day had only just started and she was already feeling like this. What Lucy could do to her was really... something else.

They remained like that, in that embrace that could last forever. It was so comfortable, they just wanted to enjoy each other's presence... until Lucy decided to speak.

"You know, Erza..."

"Mm?"

"I had a dream."

"Oh, really?" Erza replied, smiling.

"... With you."

Erza's senses automatically stopped.

"... With m-me?... And what happened there?"

"... We went out. You were really happy... just like me. It was an amazing experience. I think that... after everything we went through yesterday, this dream came to me, to make me realize what I really want for myself..."

_BADUMP. BADUMP. BADUMP. BADUMP. _

Erza's heart looked like it was going to come out from her mouth. She just couldn't believe what she had just heard. Although it had been just a dream, Lucy had actually considered the possibility of them getting together... and it made her extremely happy; she even forgot her fear of being rejected.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage she had, the Titania decided to ask her. "So... What is it that you want?"

...

She didn't know how to hide her nervousness, her anxiety. However, it seems things weren't all that different with the blonde. Lucy needed some time to get her courage and say that what she really wanted was...

"... You, Erza." The celestial mage's cheeks also got red.

"_... Lucy wants me? Is that what I actually heard? It can't be- I must be imagining things. I must be still asleep! Wake up, Erza!_"

"Erza?" Lucy slightly pinched her.

"Lucy. Could you use a bit more of your strength, please?"

"Huh? Um, okay..." Lucy pinched her harder.

"... This isn't a dream, is it?"

"... It isn't, Erza."

...

Silence. Erza stared at Lucy without realizing she had tightened her grip around Lucy's waist.

"Erza? Come on, Erza. Say something, I'm getting embarrassed..."

"... Sorry. For a second there I thought I was still dreaming..." Erza smiled. "It looked like it was too good to be true. I still can't believe that..." Before Erza could finish her sentence, tears began to fall down. "I-I'm sorry, I just..."

Erza tried to make sentences, but her efforts were all in vain. Before that scene, Lucy could only smile. Being able to see Erza in such a fragile state was something really... different. If people knew what's behind that armor, this woman would get to surprise them even more.

"Erza... I'm here. There's no need for you to cry..." Lucy changed her position and wiped the tears that insisted on falling. She sat up and put herself over Erza, grabbed her hand and put it against her chest.

Erza was trembling, she didn't even know whether she felt embarrassed, cried or smiled... There were just too many emotions and they were all colliding at the same time.

"Can you feel this heart, Erza?"

_BADUMP. BADUMP. BADUMP. BADUMP._

Lucy's heart was beating just as fast as Erza's in the previous night (and at this very moment as well).

"... It only beats this way... for you. You'll have to take responsibility for... leaving it like this."

At each spoken word, Lucy got a bit more closer.

"... Do you get it?"

Their faces were only a few inches apart. At that moment, Erza could have simply nodded, said anything. However, due to those circumstances and the happiness she was feeling then, it was impossible to hold back any longer. She pulled Lucy against herself and kissed her. That kiss didn't only express desire, lust; it was full of passion, affection. A type of kiss that Lucy had never experienced before.

After a few minutes, things started getting hotter. Their hands started wandering all over their bodies; Erza realized that and pushed Lucy away.

"Erza?" Lucy called her name, confused.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready for this... Not yet. Could you wait a little more?" Erza asked. "_I want our first time to be... special._"

Lucy got a little startled at first, wondering if she had done something wrong. However, as soon as she saw the glow in Erza's eyes and her embarrassed face, she smiled.

"Of course I can, Erza... You can take your time."

And with that, Lucy leaned in and gave Erza another passionate kiss. After that memorable moment, they both got up and got ready to catch the train back to Magnolia.

Erza and Lucy returned to Magnolia hand in hand. On their way back, they talked about many things, and the happiness was visible on both their faces.

Lucy never knew that having the one you love and care about, loving you back could be so good. Perhaps the god of love has finally decided to give her a chance. Who knows? She might do it right this time, and she might be able to finally get her happiness by the side of the one she loves. Who knows...

* * *

Back in Magnolia, when they entered the guild, Erza and Lucy were greeted with smiles, "welcome backs", and a few "how did the mission go?". Gray and Natsu were all gloomy because they weren't invited, and Happy was too busy with his fish to care. Laxus was already leaving with the Raijinshuu again and the Master was talking to Bisca and Alzack while he played with the little Asuka. Mira, as always, was at the bar preparing and serving drinks as she exchanged some words with Cana. As soon as she saw that Erza and Lucy had come back and, apparently, everything had gone well, she put a smile on her face - which got bigger when she noticed the happy aura surrounding them at that moment.

"Welcome back, girls." Mira said, carrying a few glasses to wash.

"We're home, Mira." Erza said. "How have things been over here?"

"Noisy as ever, as you can see." Mira replied. "Natsu and Gray aren't all that excited because you girls didn't take them with you, and Laxus had barely gotten back when you got here and he's already left again with the Raijinshuu to another mission. The rest is pretty much normal." She concluded.

Erza looked at the tables and noticed that, from their expressions, you could tell they weren't really happy.

"Have they said anything about not being invited?" Erza asked.

"Gray hasn't said anything, but Natsu said that, as an apology, you'd have to fight with him by the time you returned." Mira answered.

"Hah, that's just like him..." Erza said with a smile. "Well, if that's how it is, then I guess it's okay."

"Yeah, that's how he is." Mira stated. "But then again, Erza..." The mage with blue eyes began with that teasing tone, getting closer to Erza's ear, "how did it go with Lucy?" and then she looked to their side. Lucy was sitting two meters from there, talking to Levy.

Erza almost fainted. "W-What do you mean...?" She tried to cover up her nervousness as she looked away.

"You know what I mean... since you know you can't fool me, Erza." Mira said with a devilish smile from ear to ear.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Erza replied.

"Oh really?" Mira shot back. "What a pity... 'Cause I had a strawberry cake for ya. It was especially made for you, and it's in the kitchen, just waiting to be eaten."

"STRAWBERRY CAKE?" Erza's tone quickly changed.

"Yes. But I'll only let you eat it once you've told me what exactly is happening between you two." Mira stated.

"Damn, Mira... That's playing dirty." Erza snapped back. "But it's okay, I'll tell you. I'll give everything for my strawberry cake!"

* * *

Mira just couldn't stop laughing after Erza had finishing telling her the whole story.

"Hey, stop laughing!" Erza ordered.

"Sor...haha...ry... It's just that...hahaha." Mira waved her hands, asking Erza to wait. Erza waited for Mira to calm down. When she finally did calm down...

"I'm sorry, Erza. It's just that... you're two are exactly the way I had thought!" Mira exclaimed. "But who would have guessed, the Titania was all embarrassed when she had to show her body in front of- Mira froze, thanks to the glare she received from Erza. "My bad, I was just kidding, hot-headed."

"Whatever. I want my cake." Erza demanded with her well-known strict tone.

"Okay, okay, I got it. Look, I'm busy now, so I'll ask L-u-c-y~ to bring it for you, okay?" Mira said with that teasing tone again.

"... Okay."

Erza sat on one of those bar stools. Mira called Lucy and explained to her where the cake was, and asked her to bring it. When Lucy went towards the kitchen, Mira gave another devilish smile.

* * *

**In the kitchen**

"Let's see, Mira said the cake would be... oh, there it is!" Lucy said pointing at the balcony. When she got closer to the cake, she almost fainted.

"M-Mira... I don't know how you found out about it, but I'm gonna kill you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You'll kill me? Why?" Mira said, coming out of nowhere.

"Ahh! Mira! Don't scare me like that and-Wait, didn't you say you were busy?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did." Mira answered, smiling. "It was a lie."

"Wh-" Lucy was cut off.

"So, how did you like the cake? I spent a good amount of time working on it while I waited for you two to come back."

Lucy looked to the cake. "It seems delicious, but... WHY THE HELL IS THERE A 'LUCY (with a heart)' WRITTEN WITH CHOCOLATE SAUCE ON IT?" The blonde pratically shouted.

"Ara, you didn't like it? I thought it looked nice." Mira answered.

Lucy blushed. "That's not the problem!" She replied. "How did you-"

"Lucy. Erza's waiting. Aren't you going to bring her the cake?" Mira said, cutting Lucy off again.

Lucy stared at Mira. Then she looked to the cake. Looked at Mira. Looked to the cake. "... I will." Lucy finally replied in defeat.

Lucy took a deep breath, grabbed the cake and just before she could exit the kitchen, Mira pulled her by the coat.

"Alright, but just wait one second." Mira said. "I'll go get you something. I'll be right back."

While the mage with blue eyes didn't come back, Lucy wondered what the hell had she been gone to get. Before she could sneak out, Mira appeared.

"Here, wear this." Mira said extending her arm.

"What is this?"

"A costume."

"Yeah, I can see that much, Mira. But why..." Lucy trailed off. She stared at the custome that was in her hands and looked at Mira again. "... Do you want me to wear this?"

"No, I don't _want_ you to wear it. You _will_ wear it." Mira said while opening the zipper of Lucy's coat.

"What, no, Mira, wait-"

* * *

**A few minutes later, at the bar**

Erza saw the figure of someone coming from behind the curtains. "Finally! I thought my cake was never... Huh? Mira?" Erza asked, confused. "Where's my cake? And Lucy?"

"... They're both here, Erza-san."

Mira moved out of the way and Lucy appeared. Erza was agape. Everyone looked to the bar's direction.

"... Here's your cake, Erza." Lucy said while putting she cake on the balcony. She was really embarrassed wearing that maid costume full of little strawberries. As if that "Lucy (with a heart) " on the cake wasn't enough... which Erza hadn't even noticed yet.

Erza didn't say anything. She was static staring at Lucy's body. "Um... Erza?"

"B...Beautiful. You're beautiful, Lucy." Erza said just as red as the blonde.

"... T-Thanks."

"You can thank me later!" Mira said with a blink as she went to check the other requests.

"For the cake? But I've already th... Oh." Erza looked to the cake and finally saw the "Lucy (with a heart)" on it. She turned around to say something to Mira, but in exchange she only received another provocation on her part. She gave up. She turned to face the cake and stared at it once again.

"... Erza? Aren't you going to eat it?" Lucy asked. Erza didn't know what exactly she was supposed to say or do, but...

"_Itadakimasu._"


	4. Aren't scissors those things you--

**A/N: Hey, guys! Chapter 4 is up. Hope you like it! :D**

**Also, I didn't know whether I should change the rate to M or not, but I ended up doing it anyways since there will be future chapters which will surely be M-rated. xD**

**Anyway, moving on to the reviews:**

**avemari: Yeah, Mira is awesome! I just love her. :P**

**doomzoom: I know right? Erza and Lucy together are the cutest thing ever! :P Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter as well. :D**

**Guest (Alex): Mira knows everything! Erza just can't hide things from her. :P Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Your reviews always make me smile as well. And yes, there will be more chapters. I'm currently translating the 5th one, and I have 10 chapters written at the moment. I think I'll finish it by the 12th chapter or so. We still have a long way to go! :D**

**potato: Thank you! :D Chapter 4 is up, hope you like it as well!**

* * *

**Chapter IV - Aren't "scissors" those things you use to cut paper?  
**

"Hey, Mira... Can I ask you a question?" Erza said. "It's about something that has been bothering me lately..."

"Of course, Erza." Mira replied with her typical smile.

"I've been wondering for a while, but... How do two girls have sex?" Erza asked.

Mira's eyes went wide. Strangely enough, the Titania that had been blushing for several reasons until then, now wore a perfectly normal expression; her face showed curiosity only.

"I mean, I've read those magazines and all - just to get some knowledge, of course - but they only showed and talked about things related to straight couples, and I don't really know what I should do to insert something I don't have-"

"Erza". Mira cut her off, kinda annoyed, sighing. "What do you think about picking me up after work, and then we'll talk about it? I don't think this is an appropriate subject for us to be discussing here, at this hour..." Mira looked to their left. Wendy and Romeo were sitting beside Erza, listening to their conversation, both of them agape and visibly embarrassed and unconfortable with the situation.

"... Oh." Erza turned to face Mira and lowered her head. "Sorry."

"... It's okay, Erza. Just pay attention to where you are the next time..."

"... Okay. Anyway, when do you get things done here?"

"Today's Thursday, so I can leave early. I think I'll be leaving at 8pm at most."

"Alright then. I'll come here to pick you up. We can go out for a walk - away from bars, if you wish. I guess at the end of the day you just can't bear to see glasses, cups or drink bottles anymore..."

"... Yeah. I'd appreciate that. So... I'll be waiting for you. See ya later."

"See ya." Mira went to get more orders and requests from the other tables.

Erza exited the guild and went to the Fairy Hills to rest a bit. She had 4 more hours until the agreed time, so she could sleep a little.

* * *

**8pm, Fairy Tail**

"Hey, Mira." Erza said, approaching the bar.

"Hey, Erza." Mira replied with a smile that showed how exhausted she was. "From what I can see, you're as punctual as always."

Erza smiled back. "Yeah. I don't like it when people have to wait for me since I don't like to wait for others either."

"I see. Well, I try to be like that as well - I can't always do that, though. Anyway, I'll finish washing the dishes... We'll be leaving afterwards."

"Oh, let me help you."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

**Half an hour later**

"Jesus! What a never-ending pile of dishes! I thought we'd never get done!" Erza exclaimed.

"So did I." Mira replied.

"Do you have to wash this amount every day?" Erza asked.

"... Yeah, you could say that. However, it gets worse on Friday and on Saturday.

"... I see. You know, I think you should talk to the Master and ask him to look for someone to help you out, Mira." Erza suggested.

"... That's not a bad idea." Mira admitted. "I'll try talking to him tomorrow."

"... Right." Erza replied with that gentle smile on her face. "So... Now that we're done, where do you want to go?" She asked still smiling.

"... Anywhere will do, Erza. As long as it doesn't involve drinks, glasses, plates and dishes in general..." Mira answered.

"Okay."

Erza, then, took Mira to somewhere near the river she used to go when she was a kid (and also every time she needed to think about something).

"Here is fine, right?"

"Yeah." Mira replied, sitting on the grass.

Even though it was a cold night and the sky was covered by clouds that hid the stars, their sight was still very beautiful.

"I like this place." Erza said. "It calms me down."

"I feel you..." Mira replied. "But then again... Erza. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Mira said, quickly changing the topic. As much as she liked Erza's presence, today she was way too tired to be wandering around until late; she wanted to finish this conversation as soon as possible to just go home and sleep.

"... Oh. Well... I wanted to know how exactly two girls have sex." Erza said. "I'd appreciate it if you could help me out with that."

"... Okay, I've got it already. But what makes you think that I've already done it in the first place?" Mira asked.

"... What makes me think? Well... Nothing. But you're Mira, girl. You know everything." Erza answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mira was fullfilled with a slight feeling of satisfaction. "Okay... You won that one." Erza smiled. She knew that the best way of getting things from Mira was by giving her compliments. Mira went on.

"Well... You want to know how, right? Look, I don't think there's much to it... You just need to touch the right places, make her feel good. You can start by giving her kisses, a few nibbles and so on... You can tease her, especially at her sensitive spots before going after your main course." Mira said.

"But that's where the problem lies, Mira." Erza replied. "I know what to do to get there - it was on my magazines - but I don't know what I should do after that. I didn't want to use... daring toys in our first time."

"Daring toys, Erza?" Mira tried to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah. You know, those things-"

"I know, Erza. You don't need to give me further explanations. Anyway... Use your fingers, then. You'd have to use them anyways..."

"My fingers? Well, it's true that I'm very skilled with my hands thanks to my swords, but... I don't know how many I should put inside."

"Put 2 inside. Or 3. I don't know. It depends. You'll have check..."

"... How?"

"You know, it depends on the... Well... You'll have to figure it out. Good luck with that."

"Alright then. But if I were to use 2 of them, which ones should I use?" Erza asked, gesturing with her right hand.

"These 2, I think." Mira answered.

"The index and the middle finger?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmm... But don't you think it'd be easier to use the middle finger and the ring finger?"

"... I don't know, Erza. But I prefer to use the index and the middle finger."

"Mmmm, I see- Wait, so that means you've actually done it before, am I right, Mira? You naughty girl!" Erza exclaimed. Today was the day of her payback. The mage with blue eyes would pay for all her teasing on the previous day.

Mira blushed for the first time in a while. "... Only for self-knowledge."

Erza stared at her as if she were ironically saying "oh, yeah, of course, self-knowledge..."

"That's important, you know?"

"..."

"I'm serious!"

"..."

"STOP STARING AT ME WITH THAT FACE, OKAY?"

"HAHAHAH CALM DOWN, GIRL! I was just kidding. Anyway, I think in the end I'll have to test it... or put all three inside."

"... That's up to you."

"Alright. And then...?"

"Then what?"

"What do I do after putting my fingers inside?"

"Keep on 'working', duh. With your other hand, your tongue..."

"My tongue?"

"... Yeah. And make sure you'll take care of that special place. I swear, it's really small, but if you get it the right way you'll make Lucy go crazy, just like 'mmm, Erza~ go faster, I'm about to...'" Mira tried to imitate expressions of sexual pleasure.

"... Mira. I didn't really need that one." Mira blushed again.

"... My bad. I got carried away."

"It's fine. So... Moving on. What do I do after that?"

"Ah, Erza. Anything will do after that. Take a look at a few positions, I don't know, you'll have to see what she likes better... Get to know each other."

"Positions, hm? Do you have examples?"

"... Scissors? Sit on my face? I don't know... AND NO, I'M NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN THEM."

"Geez, Mira... And here I thought you knew everything... Looks like I was wrong."

Mira tried to fight against that urge of not ignoring that comment, but she just wasn't able to.

"... They are basically what their names say... You just need to use your head, Erza. Literally in one of the cases.

"... I see. You know, the 'sit on my face' thing makes sense to me. But, what about 'scissors'? How do I do that?"

"Dammit, Erza... I can't believe you'll make me do that."

"What?"

"Take off your armor."

"Huh?"

"Just take it off. Any other normal outfit will do..."

"... Okay. Done."

"Good." Mira positioned herself to show Erza how that position worked.

"That's how you do it, Erza."

"Ohh, now it makes sense!" Erza replied, amazed by how natural that seemed to be for Mira while she was demonstrating that. "But, Mira..."

"What is it, Erza?" Mira was visibly annoyed by now.

"... I can see your panties." Mira froze. "And they're-"

"NO, THEY'RE NOT. STOP STARING, YOU PERVERT!" Mira quickly closed her legs and went back to her previous position.

"What, but I was only gonna tell you that they're-"

"ERZA, ENOUGH."

"But-"

"I've already cleared all your doubts, right? So I'm going home. The rest is up to you." Mira got up and went home.

"... What a crazy girl. I was only gonna tell her that I think her panties were stained..."


	5. Let us burn!

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 5 is up. I had a few problems translating this one for several reasons, but mainly because this is a very detailed chapter and also it was written by my friend, Broken Diamond (_brokendiiamond), not me. If you're wondering why I didn't write this one, well, that's because this fanfic was initially a collaboration between me and her, but this was the first chapter she wrote and it's probably the last one as well. So, yeah, I guess that's it. Please enjoy it regardless of that. :D**

**Now, the reviews.**

**doomzoom: I know right? Mira is so awesome! Out of the 10 chapters I've written so far, I think the fourth one was the most fun to write! :D**

**Guest (Alex): I should be the one thanking you, you know. I love reading my readers' reviews (especially yours!) since they keep me motivated and all. :P But well, about Erza being a bit OOC... I'm aware of that. I don't know why, but for some reason I tend to have a hard time maintaining the characters in character (wow this sentence sounded weird...), that's why I already put a warning in the summary, saying that the characters are OOC - but I'm glad you liked her this way. XD Also, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as well... And I didn't think about that possibility, but I bet Lucy would have gotten very embarrassed if she had seen that - I have no idea what she'd have thought, though. :P Anyway. Chapter 5 is up, let me know what you think about it! :D**

**Guest: I know right? I'm sorry, I couldn't really help myself since I'm a fan of Mirza as well... Haha, but to make up for that, here's a chapter full of ErLu! Hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

**Chapter V - Let us burn!  
**

The raindrops didn't stop falling and Lucy was stuck at the guild. She had accepted Erza's invitation to have dinner with her tonight so she needed to go home to get ready, however, she knew that if she went out in that rain, the probability of her catching a cold was very high. The guild was getting emptier and emptier by each minute. Those who lived near there ended up running in the rain, but Lucy's home was too far for her to do the same, so she stayed there until she was the last one remaining.

"Lucy, aren't you going home?" Mira asked. It was about time to close the guild, she had already washed the dishes and she was tired from the long work day she had, wanting to go home and rest - though she still had a smile on her face.

"Well, I think I'll really have to take the risk and go home in this rain then..." The blonde said, heavily. "But going out with Erza won't do in this weather." Lucy was greatly saddened at that point.

"Going out with Erza?" Mira asked, showing some interest.

"Yeah. She had asked me out for dinner."

"_Dinner, huh_?" Mira thought. "_I know what you're really expecting to eat after the questions you asked me, Scarlet!_"

"Well, if going out won't do, why don't you go to her house instead? Fairy Hills is near here, you won't get too soaked."

"B-But... I can't just show up there like this, totally out of the blue..."

"Lucy, stop being dumb and go!" Mira pushed her out of the guild.

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed. Then she considered the situation again. She wouldn't have time to go home, get ready and go to the restaurant they had promised to meet up. She would have to tell Erza she wouldn't be able to have dinner with her anyway, even though that made her very sad. The blonde ran out of the guild, heading to the Fairy Hills, but before passing by the gate she turned to face Mira and shouted: "Thanks, Mira!", and then she received a gentle smile as a response.

The rain seemed to fall harder by each fast step she took. Fairy Hills never seemed so far. As soon as she entered the place, she noticed how soaked she had gotten. "Great. Now Erza will see me like this..." She thought, and then blushed. It was somewhat embarrassing. "I hope she won't mind lending me a towel." She went upstairs and went to (from what she remembered to be) Erza's room, and then rung the bell.

Erza had just taken a shower and was doing her hair when she heard the sound and wondered who could it be. If she only knew how fast her heart would beat when she opened the door... Not only because it was Lucy, but also because of her state - both her hair and her clothes were completely drenched, and she was also panting from having run in the rain until she'd gotten there.

"L-Lucy?" Erza stuttered, surprised. "W-What a-are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's been raining for a while, I was afraid of going home and catching a cold, that's why I stayed at the guild until now, but Mira needed to close it... Anyway, I guess our dinner is ruined, isn't it? I'm sorry..."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize." Erza replied. "And come on in, it's better to take off those wet clothes before you get sick." The redheaded started getting visibly nervous, she was alone with Lucy again, and having the blonde there in that state really troubled her - she didn't even realize the double meaning in her sentence.

Lucy blushed, but she knew Erza had meant changing clothes and not taking them off - even though she didn't think it was a bad idea at all, but she didn't want to force anything, so she would wait for her to be prepared. "Oh, Erza." Lucy sighed. Then she brought her hand to Erza's face, caressing it. Erza instantly blushed. "You know, I still want to spend a little time with you after all. Do you mind me staying until the rain stops?" She asked without any malice in it.

Erza smiled. "As if I'd let you get more soaked... And spending time with you is what I want the most, my lo..." When Erza realized what she was about to call Lucy, she cut herself off, getting even more embarrassed. She could be getting ahead of herself. "A-Are you hungry?" She asked, changing the topic.

The blonde let out a giggle realizing what Erza had just done, but she let that slide. "Actually, I'm not. I've been grabbing a few things here and there at the guild, but if you want to eat..."

"No, I'm fine." Erza quickly replied.

After that, they stared at each other in silence. The tension increased. Erza looked away for a bit, gulping, but Lucy wrapped her arms around the redheaded's neck and brought Erza's attention back to her, then she slowly put their lips closer and united them.

Erza didn't mind she'd get soaked as well. That was Lucy's initiative, and it made her smile during the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, bringing her body closer to hers. Lucy still wondered why did she feel so good when she was in Erza's arms. It was as if... it was too good to be true - all those feelings she never thought she'd have, that heart that wouldn't stop racing at the other mage's presence.

Erza kept on deepening the kiss, completely involved, she felt the same. It was so good having Lucy in her arms after all that. She explored the blonde's mouth with all her might, as if it was the last thing she'd do in her life, until she let her slightly breathless and broke the kiss. She caressed Lucy's face, her cheeks were red and hot. "My princess", she called her, full of passion.

Erza closed the door and led Lucy by the arm to her huge room, where she kept all of her armors, until they finally reached her bed.

"E-Erza... I need to take these clothes off." After that intense kiss, the redheaded's brain finally realized the double meaning in those words and her face must have gotten just as red as her hair - she was ashamed of her own thoughts. "W-What's wrong?" Lucy asked, already having an idea of what it was.

Erza gulped, started breaking out in a cold sweat, trembling. She didn't say anything because she thought it'd just worsen the situation. She knew Lucy wouldn't refuse and there was no better way of spending the night with the one she loved better than that. She gently approached her. "I-I'll take them off for you." She whispered, gathering all the courage in the universe. "A-And you're so cold... I'll warm you up."

Lucy didn't have time to think if it was true what she'd just heard, she could only feel Erza claiming her lips again, fiercely, and one second later she'd already given in to them, involved, lost in the perfection of a world that only Erza could offer, while the latter led her to the bed, making her initially sit. The redheaded got the top, putting her knees on both Lucy's sides and Lucy didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around Erza's waist and sliding them on her whole body, pleasurably feeling every inch of those beautiful curves.

From her lips she went to the blonde's neck, sucking on the delicate skin, making her gasp, and her gasps turned into sweet moans by the time she brought her lips to the naked spot on Lucy's chest, kissing and sucking on it until it wasn't enough and she had to take Lucy's shirt off.

Gently, Erza laid Lucy down on the bed, still on top. Lucy was panting, and a light pink lingerie covered her large breasts - which stood out so much, and nearly made the redheaded lose her sanity. She took a deep breath, composing herself, and went back to tracing kisses along Lucy's white skin - which was very much exposed by now. She kissed her shoulders, her chest, between her breasts, her belly, all the parts that were showing.

"This means..." Erza began, looking into Lucy's eyes, "that I like every single part of you." The blonde smiled. Erza was surprisingly romantic. "B-But I-I don't want just your body, I-I..."

Lucy laughed. "Don't worry, you dummy, I know." And the smile she gave Erza at that moment made any insecurity go away. The blonde, then, pulled Erza closer again and brought their lips together - she missed hers already.

Erza, as she kissed Lucy's lips completely involved, brought her hands to Lucy's breasts, touching them carefully and then intensified her caresses later on. A few moments after that, she brought a hand to the bra clasp and unhooked it, slowly taking off the piece of cloth that ended up somewhere on the floor. She brought her hands to the large breasts, delighting as she kept on investing more intense caresses, muffling the blonde's moans against her own lips.

"So soft", she whispered. Then, she withdrew a little to just have a full view. "And so beautiful." She concluded, seeing that part - her nipples were pink and hard. She brought her lips to one of them, circling her tongue and then putting it into her mouth as she squeezed the other breast, making Lucy moan loud in response. Currents of pleasure ran through not only the blonde's body, but the redheaded's as well - who got even hotter and couldn't take the heat anymore, and took her own shirt off, showing a black bra.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed, amazed. It's not like she hadn't seen them before, but it was a different situation now.

"What?" Erza asked.

"You," Lucy replied, "you're so beautiful..." Erza's face immediately turned red.

The blonde lifted her body, sitting up. She removed Erza's hair of her way and brought her lips to her neck, kissing it, and posteriorly sucking on it with all her might. "_Oh my God!_" Erza mentally exclaimed as she felt the pleasure washing over her, mainly because it was Lucy doing that to her. Lucy didn't hesitate and unhooked Erza's bra, taking it off to caress her big breasts and hungrily trace kisses on Erza's body until she got there.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she took one of them into her mouth and sucked on it without a warning. The pleasure that gave her took Erza by surprise, and she let out a moan. "I think that answers it." Lucy giggled. "I had no idea that breasts could be so... amazing." She went back to sucking and stimulating Erza's nipple with her tongue, making the redheaded let out a few more moans. "And much less that I'd figure it out with Erza Scarlet..." Then, she slightly bit her nipple.

"N-No..." The redheaded moaned. Lucy stopped what she was doing and stared at her, afraid she hadn't liked it. Erza grabbed the blonde's fists and pushed her onto the bed.

"You didn't like it?" Lucy asked, almost regretting it.

"No... T-That's not it." Erza replied, deeply looking into Lucy's eyes. Her voice was hoarse from desire. Lucy saw her pupils constrict and felt like a prey, as if Erza was about to devour her. That turned her on even more.

Erza let go of Lucy's arms just to take Lucy's skirt off. She looked at her from tip to toe and gulped. She kissed the blonde's knee and went up, from the inner thigh to near her panties - that clearly showed how turned on she was. However, before she took it off, she gave her a few more kisses on her belly, her thighs and then she finally removed the thin pink fabric that covered that oh-so precious place. Her hands were even shaking.

"Y-You know..." She said as soon as she had taken it off and stared at Lucy's intimacy, gulping again. She was so nervous and so amazed at the same time that she couldn't even react properly. "I-I've never done it before, so..." She blushed. She also took it as a chance to take her own skirt off in order to feel more comfortable.

"Don't worry, Erza." Lucy reassured her. "Really, I trust you." She smiled.

"Oh my sweet Lucy, I hope I'll be able to pleasure you." Erza, then, gave Lucy a kiss near her precious place, remembering the whole conversation she had with Mira. She stroked a finger over Lucy's intimacy - which was extremely wet. She caressed the area before starting to penetrate her with a finger.

The blonde moaned in response and soon Erza added a second finger, moving them in and out. Lucy let out more and more moans by each time, however, they weren't as loud as the one she let out when Erza decided to bring her tongue to Lucy's clit. She explored all of Lucy's intimacy with her lips, tasting her. Then, she decided to dedicate herself to stimulating Lucy's most pleasurable point. She sucked on it and stimulated it with her tongue while she made her fingers go in and out of that hot cavity, getting faster and faster. Seeing how relaxed Lucy was, she chose to put another finger inside.

"Ah Erza... Erza..." Lucy moaned, clenching the sheets. She quivered, the pleasure increased at each thrust. With her free hand, Erza grabbed one of Lucy's buttocks and dug her nails. All of Lucy's reactions were driving her pleasurable mad.

Erza, then, sucked harder and made Lucy scream. Soon enough her whole body shuddered and then all of her muscles relaxed. Erza's fingers were washed in the juices of her loved one as she felt her intimacy twitch. She removed her fingers and didn't hesitate, she simply brought them to her lips and tasted them.

Lucy tried to normalize her breathing. Her heart was beating so fast. "W-What was that?" She exclaimed, her voice still failing her. "Oh my God, Erza... OH MY GOD!"

The redheaded got modestly surprised by that reaction. She crawled up the bed until she was near Lucy's face - which she caressed again. "Did you like it?" She asked.

"A-And was there any way I wouldn't have liked it?"

Composing herself, Lucy pulled Erza closer and brought their lips together, kissing her passionately and gradually deepening the kiss. She pushed her shoulders and reversed their positions. Her hands wandered from Erza's waist to her panties.

"Would you give me this honor?" She asked.

"What?" Erza replied, not getting what Lucy meant.

Lucy caressed the redheaded's intimacy over her panties, which made her realize the meaning and blush. She responded by reaching Lucy's hand and sliding it in her panties. "Please." She whispered. The blonde smiled and started taking it off.

"I guess that's better." She whispered back, and before completely taking it off, she went back to kissing the redheaded's lips hungrily. She brought her hand to Erza's intimacy, caressed it everywhere and then felt her wetness. She started penetrating her with a finger, and the redheaded started letting out gasps. "You're so tight," Lucy said as she bit Erza's bottom lip, and Erza let out a moan due to the fact that Lucy had started her ministrations, moving her finger. "And it feels incredible."

Lucy forced the entrance of a second finger and got a kind of painful moan as a response. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"N-No, it's f-fine..." The redheaded answered, gulping.

"It's your first time, it hurts a little, I know." Lucy caressed her face with her other hand and kissed her forehead while she kept on penetrating her with two fingers. Erza let out a hoarse moan when they reached their total depth. Lucy started moving them, getting more and more moans from the redheaded, who started scratching her back.

Lucy brought her other hand to Erza's intimacy and started stimulating her clit in circular motion. The redheaded kept on moaning louder and louder, the pleasure was going through her whole body thanks to the touches at that spot. Lucy kept on stimulating Erza's intimacy with her fingers, as she went down putting her lips on her breasts and traced kisses and hickeys all over them while Erza went crazy. She never thought she'd ever see the mage in that state, much less because of her.

She went lower, bringing her lips to Erza's clit, keeping the stimulation she'd been doing. She strongly grabbed Erza's buttocks with both of her hands to dedicate herself to just suck and lick all of Erza's intimacy, who started pulling on Lucy's hair. She stimulated her clit a bit more, her movements had gotten stronger, and Erza just couldn't take it anymore. She pulled on Lucy's hair while she shuddered in pleasure and then let go of it when her muscles relaxed. To Lucy, there never was a moan so good to be heard like that one. While Erza still panted, she licked all of Erza's juices, delighting.

"They're as good as you." Lucy complimented her as she went back, closer to her face in order to kiss her, but Erza surprised her when she suddenly got up and claimed the blonde's lips, still hungrily, as she switched their positions on the bed once again. "Jesus Christ, Erza! Are you insatiable?" She asked while the redheaded had already brought her lips to Lucy's neck and was sucking on it. Soon enough Lucy could barely manage to speak again.

Erza put one of her legs under Lucy's and the other remained over hers, _just like two scissors_, and then she made their intimacies make contact. "Oh my God!" Lucy moaned immediately, pulling on the redheaded's hair and claiming her lips again. They both started moving their hips, making their intimacies rub against each other, the pleasure ran through both of their bodies at the same time. They muffled their moans against each other's lips. Erza strongly grabbed Lucy's buttocks and put more intensity against their sensitive spots, until they had incredibly (and finally) reached their respective orgasms at the same time.

Still intertwined, they let their bodies fall on the bed, exhausted, drenched in sweat and pleasure. They remained like that for a while, until they were able to control their breathing again.

"E-Erza..." Lucy called her, making the redheaded that had been snuggled in her chest stare at her. She had no idea of when she'd realized what she was about (and had) to say, but she simply needed to do that.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Erza felt like she could just die there. Her heart skipped a beat and since her breathing hadn't completely gone back to normal yet she almost choked asking if she'd heard it clearly, if that wasn't her brain making her imagine things.

"What?" She asked. Lucy giggled, noticing her reaction.

"I love you." She slowly said, kissing the redheaded's forehead.

Erza wasn't able to control herself. She hugged Lucy with all her strength and buried her face in her chest, which was washed over by her warm tears.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, worried.

After a few seconds wiping her tears away, she was able to speak.

"S-Sorry, I just got a little... emotional. Because... I love you too, I love you so much, my Lucy."

"I already knew that, you didn't have to tell me. But, I hope you know that I love you too." Then she slightly kissed Erza's lips and embraced her. "Shall we sleep? You totally worn me out." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, of course, as you wish. You totally worn me out as well..."

The two of them remained there, cuddling until they slept. They were covered by the warmth of each other, as they both thought of how they had never been so happy like they were tonight.


	6. Your Love Is

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 6 is up. Be ready because the fanfic title will finally start making sense now. :P**

**Guest: Yeah. There are still lots of chapters on the way. :D**

**Guest (Alex): I know right? Erza is so... (loss of words)... I can't even describe it. XD But well, as always, thank you for reviewing. Also, about the fluff thing... things are going to change. Not because I don't like it (I LOVE IT FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART) but we'll be riding an emotional roller coaster from now on. I gotta make this fanfic title make sense, right? :P**

**doomzoom: Thank you. :D**

**Natsumi Jordan: Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

**Deathweaponscarlet26: Omg, thank you so much! Reading your review made me really happy. I'm always worrying about my English writing because my English vocabulary is a bit... limited when compared to my Portuguese one so I'm often changing sentences here and there to make the translations easier, and also prepositions are always giving me a freaking hard time... but I'm glad you've enjoyed the chapters I've posted so far! :D And yes, I have more chapters on the way! Thank you again for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Your Love Is...**

Lucy opened her eyes and stared at a ceiling that she wasn't used to seeing. Then, she looked around her and saw furnitures she didn't own, different colors, clothes scattered on the floor and a naked Erza sleeping soundly beside her with a happy expression on her face, embracing her. She smiled, and reached out her arm to pull the curtain, realizing it was morning already. The street was apparently very calm, which meant that it was probably still very early. That sounded good to her, since today was the day of paying the rent of her apartment.

Lucy decided to get up. She moved a bit to her side, removing Erza's arms and stretched. She didn't want to wake her up, however, it didn't seem to be right to simply leave without saying anything after the wonderful night they had just spent together. Since she was sitting already, she took it as a chance to turn around and positioned herself over Erza. She started tracing kisses along Erza's neck, cheeks, nose, until she woke her up with a kiss on her lips which, to Erza, was always very much welcome. The redheaded opened her eyes, smiled and instead of saying anything, to Lucy's surprise, she simply put one hand on her neck and the other one on the blonde's waist and pulled her to a even deeper kiss - one of those that leave you breathless - and she only let her go when they both couldn't take it any longer since their lungs were screaming for oxygen.

"Good morning, my princess," Erza said carressing Lucy's face, who tried to get back the air she still had left.

"Good... Morning..." Lucy replied, panting, with a beautiful smile - that smile which, no matter the situation, would always enchant Erza and make her fall even more whenever she saw it.

"Did you sleep well?" The redheaded asked.

"Incredibly well, my love." Lucy replied. "This was simply the best night I ever had," she added.

"Really? I'm glad then," Erza said. "To tell you the truth, I was feeling a bit insecure about this..." she added. "But what really matters is that I was able to pleasure you," she concluded as she gave Lucy a soft kiss on her lips.

Lucy blushed. "... You're so silly, Erza. As if you wouldn't be able to pleasure me..." The blonde said, pouting. "Just by being like this with you, I'm already..." Lucy blushed even harder.

It took a while for Erza to realize what Lucy meant, but when she finally did... "... Oh. I see. Well, how about taking a bath then?" The redheaded asked.

"Together?"

"Of course," Erza replied, grabbing Lucy's butt.

"Kya~ Erza!"

"Mm, what?" Lucy could see a devilish grin taking form on the Titania's lips. She did want to give an answer to that, but... her legs were already giving her away.

"... Nothing. Forget that. Let's go to the bathroom..."

"Okay," Erza said as she got up and took Lucy in her arms, carrying her to the bathroom, bridal style.

Lucy couldn't have asked for a better way to start the day. Erza was really the right person for her.

**After a long, long bath...**

"Well, Erza. I'm going home to talk to the owner and pay the rent of this month. I'll go to the guild afterwards. Is that fine with you?" Lucy asked as she looked for a dress in Erza's wardrobe that would look good on her and Erza finished taking her oh so precious bath.

"Yeah, it's fine with me. I'll see you at the guild."

"Okay."

Lucy, then, got changed and went home.

**Lucy's apartment  
**

_I fall asleep by the telephone_  
_It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone_  
_Tell me where have you been?_  
_I found a note with another name_  
_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same_  
_'Cause I can feel that you're gone_

"Yo," Natsu greeted her as soon as Lucy opened the door.

"... Natsu." Lucy replied with the most unwillgly tone in the world, crushing the good mood she had started the day. Natsu was, at the moment, the last person she wanted to see after the night she had just spent with Erza and what's more, it was so sudden and still so early in the morning. "May I know why you're here at this hour?" The blonde asked, visibly annoyed.

"It's nothing much, I just wanted to see you," the Dragon Slayer replied.

"Well then you've already seen me, now if you'd like to do me a favor, just go home. The door is open," Lucy said with an agressive tone which she wasn't used to using.

"Whoa, how agressive," Natsu replied. "What happened? Did Erza fail to pleasure you?" He asked with a mocking tone. Lucy's face got red, but it was probably because of her anger this time.

"... Natsu. Erza has nothing to do with this. If you don't want me to hurt you, please, go home," Lucy asked again.

"Oh, but I'm not going anywhere. And if you think I'm afraid of you, you can just come at me," he said being just as harsh as her. Lucy thought of slapping him in the face after that answer but she knew it wouldn't be of much effect.

"... Fine, Natsu. Fine. I got it. You won't go home until you've gotten what you want."

"Exactly."

"... And what is it that you want?"

"Talk, Lucy. I think we need to talk."

"About...?"

"What do you mean, 'about...'? Can you please stop playing dumb?" The mage asked, losing his patience.

"I'm not playing dumb, Natsu. I just... already know where this is going..."

"Well, if you know, then you can start talking already."

_I can't bite my tongue forever_  
_While you try to play it cool_  
_You can hide behind your stories_  
_But don't take me for a fool_

Lucy took a deep breath, counted until 10, closed the door and turned to face the Dragon Slayer before saying her thoughts.

"Look, Natsu... We need to stop what we were doing," Lucy said. "I've thought about it a lot and after everything I've been through these past weeks, I've already decided this isn't what I want," the celestial mage added. "I know this is hard for you, I know I've been wrong all along since I agreed on doing something I knew that would end up hurting you in the future, but... I can't, I just can't go on like this anymore," she concluded.

"So you're saying you're gonna throw away everything we had?" Natsu asked.

"... 'Everything?' 'Everything'... what, Natsu? We've never had anything..."

"Oh so now you're gonna say we've never had anything?" Natsu asked, using a sarcastic tone. "What about all the nights we spent together, Lucy? All the times I comforted you? All the times you had nowhere to go and you came running to jump in my arms? All the missions we've gone together?" Natsu attacked the celestial mage with a bombing of questions he knew she wouldn't have an answer to. "Are you really going to say we never had anything?" Natsu asked as he stood up and got closer to Lucy, putting his hand on her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I know I may not have meant anything to you, Lucy, I know I may not have been anywhere near what Erza really means to you, but you can't deny it, you can't say we haven't had anything. What about my feelings in this whole story, Lucy?" Natsu faced her and stared her, waiting for answers. Lucy looked away.

"All right, Natsu... We've had something. But whatever it was, it's over, okay? I'm with Erza now as you've already stated before I even had the opportunity to tell, so... Enough already. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. But it's over."

"What do you mean, 'it's over', Lucy? Do you think it's easy to put an end to something we've had for so long? As if I would idly accept your badly formulated excuses," the pink-headed mage snapped back. "And I've mentioned Erza because considering everyone from the guild, the only ones who didn't notice there was something going on between you two were those who really don't care about situations like this one. To me, for example, it was pretty clear there was something different happening when you girls started going on missions by yourselves, and when you started spending more time together with that lovey-dovey aura surrouding you two, hell, I could become diabetic just by looking at that, and what's more... There was also that cake with 'Lucy' written on it... And well, the fact that you didn't sleep at home and came here wearing one of Erza's dresses answers it all," Natsu concluded.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_  
_(But I feel it)_  
_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_  
_(But I see it)_  
_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_  
_But I know, I know_  
_Your love is just a lie (lie, lie)_  
_It's nothing but a lie (lie, lie)_

"... You can even tell when the clothes I'm wearing aren't mine, Natsu? I didn't know your level of obsession with me was this high..."

"It's not a matter of obsession, Lucy. I just happen to have a very good nose, and I can tell whether the clothes you're wearing are yours or not by smelling them - since I also happen to know your smell pretty well. Anyway, let's not change the focus of this conversation. As I was saying, I have no doubts anymore. What I really want to know is, are you really sure about this?"

"About what?"

"About this relationship of yours, Lucy. I mean, it's your lives we're talking about so I can't say anything, you two do what you want to do. But do you really think the others will see this relationship of yours with good eyes?" Natsu asked. "You know you wouldn't have any problems if it was me..."

"... Of course not, Natsu. We're two women and she's Erza, the Titania, I know their looks will turn right to us when this thing is made public. But, you know what? It's been a long time since I stopped caring what others think about me. Also, as much as Erza loves me, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind shouting to the whole world that I'm the woman of her life if it was necessary. And well, the only ones who matter to me are our comrades and I'm sure they'll get used to this situation after some time. I have no reasons not to go ahead with this," Lucy replied. "And about you, Natsu... I'm sorry. I mean it. You're free to decide if you're going to believe me or not, but I really like you - as a friend - but I just wouldn't exchange a real love for a fake romance, just to maintain appearances. I rather take the risk. My relationship with Erza is worth more than what you have between your legs..."

Natsu was speechless. He had never seen Lucy speak with so much determination. She was really convinced that was the right thing for her, and there was nothing he could say to make her change her mind.

"... I see. Well, if that's what you really want... Then there's nothing I can do," he admitted in a defeat tone. It wasn't like Natsu to give up on something he really wanted, but... He couldn't insist on it forever. The result would be the same. "But..."

"But...?"

"... Well, may I ask you something then? I don't know, my last wish as the person who made you feel good before Erza appeared..."

Lucy closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them again. At that point, there was nothing Natsu could ask that would be so absurd as the possibility of leaving Erza to stay with him. So... She probably had nothing to lose. "... Say it, Natsu."

"Could we... Could we stay together for a last time?"

"What do you mean, 'stay together'?" Lucy asked.

"... You know what I mean. I just wanted to have you in my arms for a last time, Lucy. Since this will also be the last time I'll be able to do this thing anyway..."

"... What do you mean?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"... I've never told you this before, but... Well, Dragon Slayers can only have one partner for a lifetime. I've already chosen you, I can't change it, especially after everything we've done..." Natsu replied.

If the emotional pressure Lucy had been feeling until this moment was high, then right now it had increased quite a lot.

"... Why didn't you tell me this before, Natsu?!" Lucy asked, visibly irritated. "I WOULD HAVE NEVER SPENT ANY NIGHTS WITH YOU IF I HAD KNOWN IT!"

"... THAT'S EXACTLY THE REASON WHY, LUCY! BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ACCEPTED! BY ANY CHANCE, ARE YOU DUMB? I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT! I'M SORRY, I CAN'T CONTROL MY FEELINGS!"

... Total silence. Lucy didn't know how she was supposed to react. Without realizing it, she had ruined the life of one of the most incredible people she had ever met. Lucy looked at Natsu's face and saw the tears he tried to hide fall without stopping. She felt a clutch on her chest like she had never felt before.

"... I'm really sorry, Natsu. I really mean it..."

"... Don't apologize just because I'm crying," the Dragon Slayer replied.

"... I'm sorry." Lucy wiped his tears away. "If I stay with you now, for the last time, will you be happy?"

"... Yes."

"And you promise you won't come after me anymore?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay. This will be the last time then..." Lucy confirmed before starting to take her dress off.

**Meanwhile, at the Fairy Hills**

Erza had already finished taking her bath and was cleaning the mess Lucy and her had done last night.

"Last night..." Erza smiled as she remembered the hot scenes they both shared on the previous night.

As soon as she grabbed the sheets to change them, Erza realized Lucy had forgotten her celestial keys. The two of them had promised to meet up at the guild so she could just return them later, but it would be dangerous to leave Lucy without her most important mean of protection. Having that in mind, the Titania quickly requipped her casual armor, grabbed the celestial keys and went towards Lucy's apartment.

**Lucy's apartment**

When she finally arrived at Lucy's apartment, Erza knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. No answer.

"This is weird..." The mage thought. "She must have gone to the guild already." When Erza thought about that, she decided to head to the guild. However, before she could leave, she started hearing some weird noises coming from Lucy's apartment. That kind of worried her, so she got closer to the door and put her ears on it.

"Mmmm, Natsu... No~"

"Calm down, Lucy, I'm almost-mmm"

"Natsuuu~"

Erza started breaking out in a cold sweat. She was imagining things, right? RIGHT? That could only be her imagination. There was no way in hell Lucy would be doing that kind of thing with Natsu right after spending that wonderful night with her, and after having said she loved her and all. That was a misunderstanding, right? RIGHT?

"Natsu, I'm gonna-ahh!"

"IT CAN'T BE," Erza thought. "That was the exact way she..." Erza couldn't take it anymore. She equipped a sword, crushed the door and went running towards Lucy's room. As soon as she got past the door, what she feared most, her biggest nightmare became true right before her eyes.

Lucy was lying down on the bed, naked, drenched in sweat, with Natsu above her - in the very same state. Being a genius wasn't necessary to realize what happened there.

Lucy was ready to get up and tell Natsu he could go home now that he had finally gotten what he wanted and she didn't owe him anything anymore, however, as soon as she turned her face to the door side, she saw Erza's sword fall on the floor. Natsu got off her and she got a full view of the scenario before her eyes.

"E-ERZA?" Lucy almost fell off the bed.

"Lucy...? Natsu...?" Erza looked like she had just seen a ghost. What are... you... doing?" She asked. She was static. She just couldn't believe what she had just seen...

* * *

**A/N: I haven't said anything about this until now because I didn't want to spoil you guys but this fanfic has two chapters that will be kind of based on "Your Love is a Lie" by Simple Plan (and that's where those lyrics came from). :P**


End file.
